


Bad day

by madswritings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sadness, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You have a bad day and so it happens that everything piles up making you feel extremely sad, but Clint comes home and he never lets you feel sad for long. | As per request on Tumblr





	Bad day

Surprisingly your day started well. Maybe not well, but even great. You woke up fully rested and happy, the sun was shining but it wasn’t too hot or too cold, just a perfect weather for some shorts and a shirt. You ate your favorite breakfast and drank an amazing cup of coffee (sometimes your coffeemaker surprises you like this) and then you were on your way with some business you had in the city. Clint went out around 5AM and he told you he doesn’t know when he’s going to be back so pretty much you assumed you have all day for yourself. Today is your day off so why not to take care of some delayed stuff? That’s what you thought as you were exiting your flat.  
Oh yes, you do live with Clint. Many people seem surprised when they learn the truth but after all, you’ve been living with him for about a month only. And Clint’s proposal to live together wasn’t so unexpected. You’ve been dating for half a year, since his work is often making him go away for days or sometimes weeks, he decided that all the time he has aside from his job he wants to spend in your company. Living in a flat was nice, but Clint mentioned that someday he wants to live in a house, far from the city and its noise, somewhere where you two could build a life together without being disturbed.  
These nice thoughts in your head made you smile as you walked to your destination – a library. You had some overdue books that were gathering dust since you read them. You love the library, the feel, the look and the smell of the place so still in a good mood you decided to grab a cup of coffee on your way there. It didn’t end well. As you walked out of the coffee shop with a cup in hand someone bumped into you making you spill your coffee. A young girl who’s clothes, piercings and hair screamed aggression only gave you a cold look and went inside the shop without even saying ‘I’m sorry’. But that’s okay, you thought, you were a teenager once, you all rebel in our own way. But your shirt was obviously ruined.  
So you had to pull out your jacket which you brought in case the weather got colder or it rained and now you were not only wet under it, but also hot. Your mood started to waver but you, like a true modern warrior, tried to keep your spirits up the best you could. Too bad you didn’t think of turning home, it probably would’ve saved you a lot of stress.  
At the library the woman who talked to you was rude, kept referring to you as a thief like you didn’t come here yourself to pay for overdue books. But you tried to be polite because this is your good day. After the library you had to meet a friend so you went to a place you both like and waited for her but she never showed up. When you wanted to text her you noticed that your phone and wallet are gone. With tears in your eyes you decided that it’s time to go home. You walked that whole time trying not to cry, feeling miserable for even stepping your foot outside. Today was not your day and it was obvious but you refused to see the signs, pushed further and now you have to walk back, half cold half hot, wet, robbed and barely keeping your tears to yourself.  
When you finally return home you see it’s only 40 past five and you don’t know what else to do. Of course you change your clothes but you almost start crying again when you look at your shirt. It was one of your favorites, that’s why you wore it today but now it’s ruined and there’s nothing to be done about it. As you toss your shirt into a trashcan you make yourself some tea but once you pour hot water into the cup you don’t feel like drinking it.  
With an exhausted sigh you walk into the bedroom and drop on the bed face down. You’re not going to move until you feel hungry or need to use the bathroom. But staying alone with your thoughts is not the best idea either as you start replaying whole day in your memory and, once again, you feel like crying. You understand it’s not much, most of things that happened to you were accidents, also, you can’t be responsible for other people being rude or having bad habits. But recently work is stressful. Clint is more and more absent from your life as he has some big mission he can’t tell you about. You feel lonely and today just killed that little happiness you haven’t felt in a while.  
“This is so unfair.” You mutter with a breaking voice as tears finally emerge and start soaking the bedsheet.  
Suddenly you hear the door open and you know its Clint. You know you should get up, greet him and smile but you can’t because if he’s home this early, he will gone again in an hour or so. This also makes you feel terribly alone.  
“Y/N?” You hear Clint searching for you but all you can do is grunts against the sheet and of course Clint doesn’t hear you. You listen to him walking to the kitchen, then living room and finally he stops as he finds you still lying on the bed. “Y/N?” He whispers like he’s expecting you to be sleeping but you raise your hand showing him you’re up and then let it drop back on the bed.  
Clint walks to you then sits beside you on the edge of the bed.  
“Is everything okay?” He asks worried and this worry in his voice makes you cry even more. You shake your head not wanting him to see your face or hear your voice. “What happened?” Clint asks again and you feel his hand on your back, slowly stroking it. It does make you feel a little bit better.  
“Everything. I don’t know. Nothing really bad happened. It’s just… the amount of small things.” You mutter and Clint remains silent for a moment.  
“Can you look at me?”  
You think it through but you know you can’t hide your red face forever. Not from him. Slowly you turn on your side then raise your face looking at him. You see his worried eyes, his pressed lips and tears start falling down your face.  
“I’m sorry.” You mutter and start sobbing but Clint pulls you into his arms and holds you close.  
“What are you sorry about?” He whispers into your hair and you hug him as strong as you can.  
“Because I’m like this.” You say after you bury your face into his black and lavender jumper.  
“Everyone has bad days Y/N. And everyone feels horrible from time to time. You don’t need to apologize for any of this.” He assures you and you slowly nod. You don’t know what to say and you don’t want start complaining.  
“When are you leaving?” You ask after a moment and Clint kisses your forehead.  
“I’m free for whole two weeks.” You hear a smile in his tone and when you raise your eyes to him you see that indeed Clint is smiling.  
“For two weeks?” You ask surprised. Most vacation time he ever got was three days and it was during Christmas.  
“Yes. Now tell me, would you like a cup of coffee? Maybe tea?”  
You shake your head. You feel happy that Clint will be with you for two whole weeks, but you still feel miserable because you made him worry like that, because it’s not his fault he has to work and it’s not his fault you feel lonely.  
“Then maybe some chocolate? I’m sure we have some muffins in the kitchen too.” He starts thinking and you shake your head again. Sweets won’t improve your mood right now.  
“Do you want to go to the movie or maybe to a restaurant?” He asks again and he notices how your expression changes into a horrified one. “Well, maybe not. Maybe we should order something? Pizza? We could watch something here.” He offers and finally this suggestion seems to you the most pleasant one. Slowly you nod and Clint smiles brushing last of your tears from your cheeks. “Good. And never be ashamed to have bad days Y/N.” He now looks serious and you sigh giving a small smile back.  
“I just don’t want you to worry.” You mutter and Clint gently laughs. “Of course I will worry. And hiding things from me is making me worry even more. Promise me you’ll tell me every time you feel down from now on, okay?” He looks you straight in the eyes and you nod with your smile becoming wider and wider.  
“Okay.”  
He leans and plants a kiss on your lips then hugs you again.  
“Now, go take a relaxing bath while I order pizza, sounds good?”  
“Only if you’ll join me.” You say half-jokingly but Clint gives you a wink.  
“Of course I will. Now go.” He rushes you and you can’t help but chuckle as you stand up and head to the bathroom. “Oh and Y/N?” You hear and stop turning to Clint.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.” He says with a sweet expression. You feel your heart melting in your chest.  
“I love you too, Clint.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
